The present disclosure relates generally to medical device systems and, more particularly, to connectivity interface systems for communication between medical devices and external data management systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of healthcare, caregivers (e.g., doctors and other healthcare professionals) often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring many such characteristics of a patient. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine.
Monitoring devices are often configured as dedicated monitoring units (e.g., a stand-alone pulse oximetry monitor) with integral processing circuitry for receiving measurements from medical devices and converting these measurements into medical information that is meaningful to a clinician. In certain healthcare settings, multiple monitoring devices may be used to monitor a single patient. For example, depending on a condition of the patient, the patient may be monitored with a ventilator, a pulse oximeter, dialysis machine, or any other monitoring systems, and combinations thereof that facilitate diagnosis and treatment of the patient. The monitoring devices may transmit data (e.g., measurements) to external devices (e.g., a multi-parameter monitor, remote displays, electronic data management systems, etc.) that may be readily accessible to a care provider (e.g., the doctors and/or healthcare personnel) during treatment of the patient.